


He's Gone Cronus

by OriWrites



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Angst, Character Death, Gen, Graphic Character Death, Heavy Angst, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:09:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28663719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OriWrites/pseuds/OriWrites
Summary: I was feelin kinda down so I wrote some angst. Theres two major character deaths here and its very graphic. please dont read this if its gonna hurt you. Take care of yourselves <3
Kudos: 4





	He's Gone Cronus

His arm dangled over the cliff edge, fingers outstretched as though reaching for something. Or someone. Below the sea crashed against sharp, jagged rocks and he can just barely make out a blurred body shape through his tears. Purple scarf swaying in the waves. Tears streak his cheeks as a choked scream leaves him. “No...no no no ERIDAN!”

Theres no answer to his screaming, just the deafening silence and the crashing waves. His breath comes in sharp gasps, he can barely breathe through the pain in his chest. Whether its from the rocks digging and cutting into his skin or if its from not being fast enough he’ll never know. Fuck he wasn't fast enough. He was supposed to protect him not watch him die. It was never supposed to go like this. 

Large hands grasp his shoulders and gently pull him back from the edge. “Cronus. Cronus theres nothing you can do.”

He shakes his head, “no no no hes- hes fine I just need to get to him!”

Kankri frowns softly and walks close to hug him. Kurloz hugs him from behind, gently wrapping long arms around his chest and rubbing his painted cheek against his shoulder. A soft, comforting rumble comes from Kurloz, vibrating through his back where his chest is pressed tightly. Kankri rubs his arms gently. “He’s gone Cronus… The cops should be here soon.”

He shakes in their arms, harsh sobs wracking his body. The sobbing leaves him gasping for breath that doesnt come. Kankri seems to realize this and cups his face, forcing Cronus to look at him. “You need to breathe cronus, please, for me? Take a slow deep breath.” he waits for him to comply before smiling softly nodding. “There you go, nice and easy. Let it out slow.”

Another sob leaves him, quieter this time. “I-I wasn't fast enough… I was supposed to keep him safe Kankri. I couldn't even do that I was too bust drinking myself into a fucking stupor.”

Kankri starts to shush him but Kurloz speaks first,shockingly. “...you did your best Cronus. This isnt your fault, he was getting all the help he needed. Just, sometimes all the help and resources in the world isnt enough to save someone. There’s nothing that can be done then except grieve and live for them. Eridan wouldn’t want you blaming yourself for this.”

Cronus sobs again and his knees start to buckle as the sound of sirens draw close. “I wasn't fast enough ‘Loz! I-I should have done more there had to have been some way to save him. And I fucking failed.”

Kankri kisses his nose gently holding him close on the ground where they now sit. “It isn’t your fault Cro… You did everything you could.”

He shakes his head and pulls away from them, stumbling to his feet and just standing there for a moment. Between them and the cliff edge. Grief weighs heavy in his heart, grief and guilt. It leaves a sticky feeling in his throat and feels like ice in his chest. He can find a way to save him… if he just, makes the jump.

He looks up at them and, before they can react, before the recognition dawns on them. He sprints for the edge and falls. Air whips past him, all he can taste is the salty sea air. Eridan’s body draws closer, the blood and gore surrounding his corpse makes him feel worse. 

His mind races but one thing stands out, what the fuck was he doing. Eridan wouldnt have wanted this. Eridan would be screaming right now, begging him not to do this.

His last thought before he hits the rocks is how much he’s sorry to everyone. Then his world lights up with pain before going dark.


End file.
